


Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mild language again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather confused (and weirded out) Sam writes Spock back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock

Spock,  
As confusingly written by Samuel Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for language. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Spock,

Who are you exactly? As in, where the hell are you from? I ain't never heard of anybody needing art lessons. And what's your last name? Or is “Spock” your last name? In that case, what's your first name?

Does Jim know you're into his messages? That's a bit weird, if ya ask me. I didn't think XO's did that kinda thing.

-Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This one's short, folks. I figure it's all good as I posted a whole bunch today!


End file.
